Breaking the Breakable
by Sasuke Kouken
Summary: Takes place after third book,slightly AU.The Van Allen Legacy,her sister will bring death and Schulyer is their salvation but what Sky's Grandfather didn't know is one of Allegra's secrets about the Van Allen family.MaleOC JACKSKY and a bit of OliverSky
1. I

This is my first Blue Bloods fanfic, please keep an open mind and leave a review it helps me a lot. and if you have and suggestions please tell me to!

This is after the third book, Revelations so if you haven't read it there's loads of spoilers.

This is a JACKSCHUYLER story, it have OliverSchuyler too so no worries. There is and OC but he's not like omgheissoamazingomgomg! Nah...I keep them as normal as the story line lets me.

Enjoy !

* * *

_"Dad…can I see mama and sissy agains?" asked the young two year old staring at his father with large blue eyes._

The young man in question merely chuckled at his son sadly, "Alright." He said digging into his pocket pulling out a slightly worn photo.

The boy's face broke into a large smile; his blue eyes seemed to shin as he bounced on the small worn out bed. His father handed him the picture and his face broke out in a smile larger then his last, in a hospital bed sat his mother, his beautiful mother. And in her arms was his older sister, as beautiful as a doll with a face he could never forget, after all he sees it everytime he looks in a mirror.

"Papa…when will I ever see Mama and sissy?" asked the young child nibbling on his thumb.

His father sighed and smiled sadly, he knew today would be hard, it's his sons third birthday and it will be the last time he ever sees him. He stared at his son, the young child's large blue eyes met his and he smiled a sad smile a he answered.

"I'm not sure my son, someday maybe." He paused, "But mama is very sick, and she won't get up and sissy is very shy."

The young boy pouted crossing his arms across his chest, " Will you tell them I miss them! And I wuvs them toos!" he cried with a happy tone of voice.

His father nodded his head ruffling his son's hair, "I will…" he pausing picking up his little boy in his arms.

The boy giggled wrapping his little arms around his father's neck, he's so happy it's his third birthday. His dad took him to the dining room and sat him in his high chair, in front of him was his cookies and cream ice cream cake with three little candles. His closed his eyes tightly and took a deep breath; "Make a wish…," said his father.

The boy thought hard but not long, for he knew what he wanted, 'I wish…I wish I could met my mama and sissy and we all can be a family!'

He blew out his candles and his father clapped, he laughed, "Yays! I'm three!"

He looked at his son and smiled that sad smile yet again, his young child, this boy had been all he had for the last three years and now, now everything will change. They finished eating their cake, as his son fell asleep he couldn't help but chuckle at the large amounts of food he can eat. Picking him up he nuzzled against his face as a heavy sadness surrounded him.

"I'm sorry..." he whispered, "It's for the best."

With his keys in hand and a warm blanket covering his little boy he went to his car with a grim look, he knew that he had to do this, there will a point in his son's life where he wouldn't know what to do. It has already happen, he knew now that his son was not like his sister, as a father he had no idea what to do.

Turning on the car he drove, he drove until he was out of the city, he looked over at his son who was sleeping soundly on the back seat curled up into a ball. His father took a deep breath to calm his nerves, the only time he felt like this, was when he ran  
away from New York with his new born baby.

And here he was, driving down some street, with his three-year-old son with a plan in mind. He gulped, "I'm sorry my love…I failed…"

The little boy in the back blinked and stared at his father for a few moments, yawning he went back to sleep, after all he was tired. As his father looked over his shoulder watching his son falling asleep again a single tear rolled down his cheek, even if it was for the best, it still hurt.

"Sorry…"  


* * *

  
Thirteen years later

* * *

Schulyer sighed, she felt tired after all it has only been a two weeks since she moved back home, and lost her grandfather along with the love of her life he might as well be dead. Suddenly someone bumped against her shoulder causing her to drop her books, frowning she knew just who it was before she spoke.

"You are in my way moron." Muttered Mimi Force with a scowl on her face.

Schulyer narrowed her blue eyes before she merely sighed and walked away, she saw no point in wasting her breath on Mimi. The blonde female turned away with a huff, she didn't want to be late to class all because of that little half-breed.

"You think she'd be nice to you after you saved her life." Said Bliss as she stood next to Schulyer.

The dark haired teen merely shrugged her shoulders; " I didn't do it for her…" mumbled Schulyer as they made their way to class.

She suddenly looked up to see a certain boy, the very boy that made her heart ache everytime they passed each other, they very boy who captured her lips that night. Jack Force, Mimi's twin brother and Schulyer's love interest. Jack met her eyes and a soft smile broke upon his full red lips, not even bothering to wave a small hello to Bliss.

Schulyer returned the smile as the passed each other, Mimi was near so it would be hard to confers without having to hear Mimi's voice trying to interrupt them. Bliss wondered vaguely if Schulyer was still hoping for Jack to…

Bliss shook her head, Schulyer knows better then to mess with bonds, at least now. Bliss looked over at her best friend, who seemed a lot happier now then a few seconds ago. She sighed, "Hey Sky, where's Ollie? I thought he was going to met us near your locker?" she asked.

Schulyer shook her head, "Nah he said he'll met us in class instead, he got up later then usual." Before Bliss could ash her how she knew Schulyer answered, "He called me in the morning to tell me."

Schulyer sighed, it was trying, she had always loved Oliver and always will but she was not IN love with him, not like she was with Jack. Oh Jack, that fact that she had to let him go, over a few months ago hurt her heart so badly that she often wished she never had one. Everytime she even looked at Jack with Mimi right next to him but she had to let him go to see him lying in a hospital bed let her mother is too much.

"Schulyer? Schulyer are you alright?" asked Bliss.

She had been called her best friend's name for a few moments, but that far off look and sadness was all she got. She had been like this three months, and she knew why. All because of Jack Force and Mimi, some times she felt like kicking Mimi's sorry ass but no. She knew how it felt to lose someone you love even though…he says they weren't.

Schulyer sighed as the bell rang, "We better get going don't want to be late."

Bliss nodded her head as they made their way into class; Ollie waved at Schulyer with a large smile on his face, his Sky. Schulyer smiled fainted and waved back at him along with Bliss. Schulyer sat at his right with Bliss on his left.

"Hey Ollie." Said Schulyer as she placed a simple kiss on his lips.

Oliver filled with happiness kissed her back, "Hey babe, Hey Bliss."

The red blushed at their display of affection, "Hey Oliver, Sky tells me apparently you slept in, lucky." She said.

Oliver offered that goofy grin, "Eh…I didn't want to get up so early."

Schulyer laughed lightly, yes she did love that smile of his, and it could brighten her day for the most part.

"So how does it feel to be back home Sky, loads better I bet." He said brushing a stray strand of hair behind her ear.  
She smiled and nodded her head, "Yes it is, and having Beauty with me makes me feel better."

It's true, being at home was a great comfort to Schulyer, she had lost yet another family member in the past two weeks and gain the possession of her mother's sword. Being in her true home warmed her heart and made her feel safer, at least much safer then at the Forces.

The class settled down, as the teacher took attendance. Schulyer never English, it bored her to no end it might be due to the fact that the teacher was a bore as well.

"Alright class I have an announcement to make…" he droned, " We have recently gained a transfer student rather late it the year but non the less. He has transferred from California, so he might not be use to certain things. Try not to embarrass him in my classroom." He said in an uncaring tone.

All the students knew the teacher could careless what happened to the new teen. "Come on." He said.

The door to the classroom open and footsteps echoed slightly in the classroom. Schulyer looked up and was slightly startled at what she saw.

A boy her age dressed in black jeans that hugged his legs, a white T-shirt under a black shirt-like-jacket with fishnet sleeves and a dark brown messenger bag. His hair is black with bangs covering his face only slightly and the back cut short, porcelain skin (pale) and his eyes a dark blue, as dark as the deepest part of the ocean.

He smiled, "Eh…Hi my name is Nocturne Chase and ah…nice to met you." He said.

Schulyer stared at him, he looked familiar, their eyes locked and he offered her a smile before he looked away as the teacher began to address him. He's seat was assigned near the back, where Schulyer noted some of Mimi's blue blood friends hand out.

_'I guess that's Mimi's next victim…'_ she thought, finding herself feeling sorry for the poor new kid.

Class soon resumed with in moments, it was boring and dull the most amazing the happened was that Bliss slept through the whole class.

* * *

  
At last lunch, Schulyer thought as she walked down the hall, she would be meting Bliss and Oliver at the cafeteria. She went at a sluggish pace she felt no hurry, but in a few moments she would have wished she had.

There was Jack at his locker not paying attention; she didn't know how long she lingered there. But it was long enough for he turned.

"Schulyer…" he mumbled as his green eyes stared at her.

She bit her lower lips and without saying a word she turned quickly and walked away ignoring Jack's calls.

She reached the table where Oliver and Bliss we sitting she smiled at them and sat down, "Hey guys." She said.

"Hey Sky how was class?" asked Oliver as his kissed the top of her head, just like how Jack us to…she shooed that thought away.

"It was fine Ollie nothing interesting." She answered as she took a bite of her tuna sandwich.

Bliss nodded her head, "Yeah school has been so dull…" she mumbled.

Schulyer looked at the redhead and understood why she hardly says anything; losing Dylan was hard on them but mostly hard for Bliss. As she was about to comfort her friend she was interrupted but an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey, can I sit with you guys?"

The three turned to look at the new kid, Nocturne; he offered them a wave and a smile, "Well…if it's ok with you guys ya know." He muttered digging his hands into the pockets of his pants.

Schulyer returned the smile, as she was about to answer when she again was intercepted by the one person she did not want to see for the rest of the day.

Mimi walked behind Nocturne who seemed to tense as he felt Mimi's hands trace his left arm, " Why you must be Nocturne, the new transfer student from California, and the sudden talk of the school."

Nocturne pushed her hand gently away and he turned to look at her, "Ah, yeah I suppose that would be me. And you must be Mimi Force, am I right." He said offering a charming smile of his own.

Schulyer rolled her eyes, ' A_nother Mimi drone…oh well'_

Mimi smiled, "The one and only tell me, are you really that Nocturne? The newest rock sensation in California?"

Nocturne looked taken aback, " Ah…well I'm not in California anymore, but how did you know?"

"I have my ways…now," she looked at Schulyer, Bliss, and Oliver, " Come sit with me and my friends instead of sitting with these…" she looked mostly at Schulyer, " Ah people."

Nocturne smiled and looked over at Schulyer and her friends, _'Wow he fell into her trap that fast…' _thought Bliss amusingly.

He turned back to Mimi, " Well Mimi, as much as it pains me to say this but 'these people' are far better company then you and your pack of hyenas you call 'friends'." He said smiling brightly.

Oliver had to suppress a laugh as Mimi's beautiful face turned sour, glaring at Nocturne she turned away and with her heels clicking she walked back to her table with Jack. Schulyer laughed but when she saw Mimi sitting next to Jack her hear fell slightly.

Nocturne shook his head as she sat down next to Schulyer, "Well, that was interesting…" he mumbled.

Bliss stared at, "I can't believe you actually talked back to her most guys just-"

"Most guys just drool and follow her every command?" he said.

"Well…yeah.", answered Oliver.

Nocturne chuckled, " I've actually known her for a long time even though she doesn't remember …" he mumbled.

Schulyer looked at him, and she really looked at him, suddenly she noticed how he glowed. He glowed like he was…

Bliss clapped her hands gasping startling the other three, " Oh my god, you are a blue blood aren't you!" she cried happily.

Nocturne blinked tilting his head, for a few moments Bliss felt like blushing at her stupid mistake. But Nocturne smiled, " Was it that obvious?" he said grinning.

Schulyer giggled, Oliver chuckled and Bliss sighed.

Bliss blinked, "Wait…if you are a blue blood why have you been in California?" she asked.

Nocturne sighed, "Ah…well that's slightly complicated…"

Schulyer nodded her head in understanding, "It's alright you don't have to tell us yet Nocturne."

His blue eyes seemed to smile, " It's ok, I just don't –" he paused, "Is that Tuna sandwich? Can I have some?" he asked curiously.

Schulyer laughed, "Sure I don't mind. Oliver and Bliss don't like it." She said handing him her sandwich while Oliver and Bliss shook their heads.

As Nocturne grabbed the sandwich with hands faintly touched, which caught Schulyer by surprise as a sudden shock ran through her body. She looked at Nocturne oddly as he bit into the sandwich. A single thought crossed her mind…  
_  
'Just who…is this guy?'

* * *

First chapter done next one will be up depending on you guys the readers! Did anyone catch Nocturne's last name? Well please review!  
_


	2. Shall

Thank you Sweet-single, abigail-ann-cullen, Jayjul, and DarkMelody for your reviews! This chapter is for you guys !

* * *

_As Nocturne grabbed the sandwich with hands faintly touched, which caught Schulyer by surprise as a sudden shock ran through her body. She looked at Nocturne oddly as he bit into the sandwich. A single thought crossed her mind…_

'Just who…is this guy?'  


* * *

__

A young Nocturne walked the halls of the house, his new home  
Since he was just adopted.  


_No taller then three feet, he noticed a door left ajar.  
Sucking on his thumb he smiled and pushed the door opened.  
His big blue eyes widened as he stared at the room,  
It's a library.  
_

_Books upon books, and shelves upon shelves, all filled with books.  
He smiled as he walked in; his little feet lead him to a particular bookcase.  
"Wow…"he mumbled as his small hand lightly touched the spines of  
the old books.  
_

_Suddenly his eyes stopped at a certain book. It didn't look too old  
Yet it didn't look new either, it might have been there for a  
Few years. The young boy shrugged his shoulders as he grabbed  
The book and pulled it slowly out, it was heavy.  
_

_With a soft groan he left it lightly fall onto the ground.  
_

_He sneezed because of the dust.  
_

_"Hm…I wonder what this is about…"mumbled the six year old.  
_

_He laid down on his stomach as he opened the book.  
The orphanage taught him how to read and it was easy  
For him.  
_

_"Emily Dickinson…?"He mumbled.  
_

_He tilted his head in confusion before he shrugged his  
Shoulder and turned to the next page.  
**'It's filled with poems!' **he thought as he smiled  
Quickly reading through the first few pages.  
_

_He was good at telling time yet, for he had no idea how  
Long he laid there reading nonstop.  
He paused for a few seconds; a poem had suddenly caught  
His full attention.  
_

_"If I can stop one Heart from breaking  
I shall not live in vain  
If I can ease one Life the Aching  
Or cool one Pain  
Or help one fainting Robin  
Unto his nest again  
I shall not live in Vain." He mumbled  
_

_**'I like this one! If I can find sissy or mama and help  
Them I won't live in vain!**' he thought childishly.  
_

_He giggled at the thought, soon his giggling ended.  
Footsteps could be heard from outside the door.  
Quickly shutting the book close and stuffing it back in its place,  
Nocturne looked up at the sound of the door opening and  
Displayed his most charming smile.  
_

_"Ah, sweetie what are you doing here?" said his new mother.  
_

_He smiled again, "Nothing!"  
_

_His father walked up to his mother; "He must have been reading."  
_

_His mother shook his head; "Nocturne can't read!"  
_

_She said as she picked up the said boy in her arms,  
Nocturne didn't protest and mere shrugged  
As he closed his blues eyes.  
_

_**'If I can stop one Heart from breaking  
I shall not live in vain  
If I can ease one Life the Aching  
Or cool one Pain  
Or help one fainting Robin  
Unto his nest again  
I shall not live in Vain.' **  
He thought as he drifted off  
To sleep._

* * *

Schulyer blinked as Nocturne passed back her sandwich, "Thanks Schulyer." He says as he smiles.

Schulyer returns the smile with one of her own, "No problem."

Bliss shook her head; "I'll never get how you can eat that stuff I hate Tuna."

Oliver nodded his head in agreement, "Too true Bliss."

Both Schulyer and Nocturne looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders. Bliss rolled her eyes figuring it would be a lot more interesting to change the subject from food to something else. Besides she wanted to get to know this odd boy a little better, there was something strange about him yet she couldn't put her finger on it.

"So what did Mimi mean about the whole 'rock sensation'?" she asked.

Nocturne blinked before he offered them his sheepish grin, " Ah well, have you guys heard of a band called 'Live in Vain'?" he asked.

Oliver looked surprise, "Wait are you saying you're part of that band?" he asked.

Nocturne shrugged his shoulder's smiling, " Yup, but since I've always kept a low profile it wasn't too hard to transfer to this school unnoticed."

He paused sighing, "But since I kind of annoyed Mimi she'll probably help the rest of the school figure out who I am what a pain."

The three looked at him, he blinked, "What? I'm not into the whole 'oh my god he is so amazing and hot oh my god oh my god! I hate that…" he mumbled with a pout on his face.

The groups started to chuckle lightly, not because they thought the situation was funny but the fact he was acting like such a child about it, it was adorable. Schulyer shook her head when she noticed the pout on the blue eyed boy's face.

"Sorry it's just…funny the way you said it." She said smiling.

Nocturne's angry pout seemed to disappear and replaced with a simple smile, "It's fine, I'm not mad or anything just a little taken aback is all."

Bliss sighed, "So how are you liking your new school?" she asked.

Nocturne grinned at Bliss, "Well it's been nice, I'm more use to being home schooled and what not" he paused at the look on Bliss's face, "Yup I was homed school."

Bliss stared at him but nodded in understanding, "Is that why you were in California?" she asked.

Nocturne smiled again, "That's part of the reason, and being a 'rock star' in California and going to their public schools is never a good combination."

Bliss smiled; he seemed pretty down to earth for being a 'rock star' as he put it, don't get her wrong, he was a breath taking as every vampire was, but he seemed to have all his focus on one person, which made her smirk.

(Nocturne turns to the readers, "I am NOT a Mary Sue…thank you very much!)

He looked over at Oliver and smiled, "So … I'm guessing you and Schulyer are going out, right?" he asked.

Both Oliver and Schulyer blushed, "Ah…yeah for a few weeks now." He answered happily.

Nocturne grinned, "You guys must really happy", he muttered as his eyes met Schulyer's, he noted how she looked away at the statement. And he wasn't the only one who noticed, Bliss did too.

The bell rang and Nocturne stood up, "Well I've go to go." He smiled and the three, "it was nice meting you guys, bye." He said grabbing his bag and walked away.

Schulyer bit her lips, she like Nocturne as a person he seemed interesting, but he left her uneasy. Especially when their eyes locked after he said that statement about her and Oliver being completely happy together.

Because in his blue eyes she felt as if he already knew the truth, the truth that she wasn't completely happy, after all Jack wasn't by her side.

* * *

Before Nocturne left the building he looked over the table where Mimi and Jack were, the blonde female didn't notice his stare, but her twin did. Jack looked up and their eyes locked.

The blonde male look shocked to see him, but before he could do anything Nocturne smiled gently and waved him goodbye.

Nocturne sighed as he walked away, he didn't have time to spend on classes because, and at the very moment he was walking off of the school's grounds. He hadn't planned on meting her this early. Not that it bothered him, he just wanted to keep who he really was a secret, not forever but…for long enough.

"Hm…it's time that I pay a visit…Michael." He mumbled as a smirked played on his lips

_'After all things won't be the same...and besides some things…are meant to be broken…'_

* * *

Ok...sorry it was short the next one will be longer hehe....it'll be interesting please review :3!


	3. Not

Here is thrid chapter, I'm sorry it took so long I wanted to get this chapter just right and wasn't sure of how much info i should release about Nocturne yet. Anyway happy late-new year !

here you go, enjoy!

* * *

Jack Force is no idiot, when Mimi walked up to him wrapping her arms around his waist in a hug, he felt like shuddering. But he couldn't, he was meant to do this, this is his duty and all that's left because now…he IS alone.

He's not stupid, of course he noticed the new black haired teen, but he couldn't stand to look at him. Not because he's ugly, he's a vampire how could he be ugly? No, there was something about him that would throw him off, especially his eyes.

And of course he noticed when the said boy walked up to Schulyer's table and offered her a smile. He noticed how the boy stared at her, smiled at her, made her laugh. Oh, he noticed all right he also noticed how the boy looked at his twin when Mimi had walked away with a scowl on her face. She never took rejection well, heck she never accepted rejection.

Jack is not a moron, he knew the boy was a blue blood, he looked vaguely familiar but he couldn't place the face. So when he noticed the look that the new boy gave Mimi, he couldn't really tell his expression. He didn't look sad, nor did he look happy. It annoyed Jack that he wasn't even able to read the boy's mind.

Jack is not rude when he doesn't need to be he is usually quite polite. But for some odd reason once the black haired teen looked over to him with that knowing look on that oh so familiar face, he finally understood why he couldn't stand looking at him, especially his eyes. He reminded Jack of whom he had lost; the boy had reminded him of Schulyer and it not only annoyed him…it worried him.

So when the boy waved good-bye to him…Jack couldn't help but just stare stupidly.  


* * *

Bliss sighed, since two weeks ago; she was left alone, no 'family' and no boyfriend. Considering she's the one who killed Dylan. She bit her lower lip as she continued to walk, making sure her tears were held back. As those two weeks passed, so many times she had tried to tell Schulyer of what really happened. That she, Bliss, is her sister and that she alone is the Silver Blood that's been attacking people.

And that voice in her head, the voice of her father, Lucifer, still made itself known every once in a while. But luckily things have 'settled' down since Brazil, no one else has died and Bliss was happy for that. Yet the moment when she saw that boy, Nocturne, her blood seemed to boil and the voice in head seemed to growl.

But, she liked this boy, he's a blue blood, he stood up to Mimi, even seemed to get along really easily with Schulyer. Not only that but apparently he is a well-known singer, he seemed the type, and he appeared to be a good person. Though for all she knew he could be a total asshole.

She shuddered again as that voice filled her head, she just wanted to curl up into a ball and make it go away as it whispered in her head.

She wished with all her heart…that things would just go back to normal…  


* * *

  
Earlier

* * *

Oliver kissed Schulyer softly, kissing him back she wrapped her arms around his neck. Breaking away she smiled softly pulling him into a tight hug, but her heart throbbed painfully, it seemed to twist and turn as Oliver caressed her cheek, her neck and shoulder.  
She let out a soft groan, though Oliver took a sign that she liked it.

"I love you…so much." He mumbled into her ear.

Schulyer shivered and gulped as she responded, "I…love you too."

She closed her eyes tightly, for a few seconds she could almost picture Jack holding her; she could almost remember his scent. She shooed that thought away that's in the past. And right now she is with Oliver, and it would be heartless of her to be doing this to him.

'_It was heartless of you to have done what you did to Jack…'_

Her blue eyes snapped open and pushed Oliver away whom in turn frowned at her. She gave him a soft smile even though inside she was worrying. Someone had entered her thoughts, without her even noticing it, without effort at all. If it hadn't spoken she probably wouldn't have noticed.

"Sky? What's wrong?" he asked in a worried tone of voice.

She shook her head and offered him another smile, "No I'm fine…but I should be getting home."

Oliver checked his watch, it's three ten, and school had just ended. He pouted and sighed; "Do you have to?"

Schulyer sighed, "Oliver I have too, you can come with me if you want to."

Oliver shook his head smiling; "Nah it's fine, besides I know you have to work on those papers still." He kissed her softly; "I just…don't like being away from you."

Schulyer tried her best not to sigh, "I know, I'll call you later ok?"

He tilts his head to the side a little; "You don't want me to walked you home?"

She shook her head, "I'm fine, I'll call you when I get home ok?" she kissed him, "Bye."

Waving goodbye she walked away from Oliver, a heavy weight settled in her heart. She loved Oliver, tenderly, truly, she did. But she was not IN LOVE with Oliver. Not that way, her love was for someone else.

She looked up at the blue sky for a few moments. _'Jack…'_

She shook her head, even if she loved Jack, she had to let him go. Mimi's words had haunted her so often, sometimes she did wonder if there was a way around the Bond. Schulyer bit her lower lip once again that haunting question floated in her head, _'had she made the right choice?'_

_'It wasn't right…'_

Schulyer turned around her blue eyes narrowed; there's no one there. Yet she was sure she heard a voice in her head just a few moments ago! She sighed, perhaps she was just paranoid, and sighing once again she continued on her way home.

But she looked over her shoulder on last time her blue eyes lingering at a certain spot. Seeing no one she turned around and walked on. Unknown to her, a tall figure walked out of the shadows and sighed with a sad, troubled look on his face. He had been following her since he left school, though he had meant to go somewhere but he wanted to make sure she was all right.

But he already knew…she wasn't completely_ 'all right'_.  


* * *

Later

* * *

He scowled, feeling an unpleasant tingle in his stomach, to think here he was standing before the Forces doors and he was nervous. He shut his blue eyes, what was the point of him going here?

Nothing, at least Nocturne thought it was but in truth he knew it was something important. His adoptive vampire family never really finalized their adoption of him, hence the fact why he didn't carry their surname but his own. This once again brings up his visit to the Forces place; his 'family' had yet to announce his arrive to the remaining members of the committee, or the fact of who he really is.

He smirked as he brushed the doorknob with his fingertips;_ 'The security here is disappointing…'_

With quick pick of the lock he pushed the door open effortlessly, his blue eyes scanned his surroundings. Closing his eyes he sensed a presence on the second floor of the penthouse, he smiled gently he knew the feeling of this presence, Charles is there in his studies. Nocturne bit his lower lip, "I'm here but…should I even bother?" he asked out loud.

It's been years since he has last seen Michael; he always seemed to get on the older's nerves. He shook his head causing his black locks to dance around his face, as uncertain as he felt he needed to make his presence known.

He could not back off, for as long as he could remember he has been avoiding any intereaction with other blue bloods, always thinking it would be best to keep himself hidden. But recent events had proved him wrong, the silver bloods were back, and Lucifer's brother was another problem that needed to be handled and not to mention they had lost a few if not a handful of blue bloods already.

He could not keep hiding when events such as these are occuring, and he had his own personal mission to complete. The blue eyed boy shook his head, no he could not turn back again, determined he kept a lazy smile on his lips and walked up the steps in a slow fashion, after all what was the rush? His 'family' won't expect him back for a few hours.  


* * *

Charles

* * *

Charles Force is once again a busy man, after the death of Lawernce he resumed his position. Yet he is at a lost of what to truly do. He scowled, it was bad enough that they had lost a fellow blue bloods, but to have Lucifer's brother out and about, knowing him he was probably asembling silver bloods to his side.

And another fact is that, somehow Schulyer had her mother's sword, yet he thought that it had been lost. But one good that has come out of all this mess, is the fact that Mimi and Jack are to be bonded soon. Whether Jack willed it or not, he truly has no choice in the matter.

"Hm…I'm guessing something good is on you mind. Cause you only smile like that when you're thinking of something good."

Charles was mildly surprised that he didn't sense this boy's presence for a few moments he thought it was Jack. Then he remembered the Jack was meeting up with some of his friends and would not come home till later. And so he turned around with a nasty scowl on his face, and was taken aback at what he saw.

A boy was standing there near the doorway of his study, pale skin, deep blue eyes and black hair with a large smile on his face.

"And just who are you, boy?" he asked in an unfriendly tone of voice.

The boy chuckled, "I suppose it has been long hasn't Charles…" he paused as he walked closer. "My name is Nocturne Chase"

Charles arched an eyebrow, " 'Nocturne'?"

Nocturne giggled softly; "Well that's my name in this life. We haven't seen each other since…I think Plymouth Rock or where ever we were after we got off the Mayflower."

Now, Charles Force hates being confused, he really does and right now he was more confused then he had ever been since the time that Algeria left him. "What are you talking about?"

Nocturne's friendly smile turned into a sly smirk as he sat down in the chair in front of Charles. The moment he first spoke he wasn't sure of what to say or how to explain himself. Perhaps the truth would be the best option, but that would lead to questions and questions would lead to answer that are not really to be said just yet.

_'I need to play it safe…'_ thought Nocturne.

"What? Don't tell me you have forgotten about me already Charles, perhaps your old age is finally getting to you?" said Nocturne as he chuckled.

As the older was about to speak he was cut off by the clear bell sound of Nocturne's voice; " Michael, I don't mind if you have forgotten about me after all I haven't shown myself in ages. Everyone has probably forgotten about me." He paused, "You know I saw Azrael and Abbadon at school today and they couldn't recognize me either…makes me feel…just a little lonely…"

Nocturne smiled sadly at Charles, who merely gave him a mild glare, to him this boy was making no sense at all. This time Nocturne looked away from him, he felt a little doubtful, was this really the right choice?  
_  
'No…if I want to help her I can't run!'_

"Michael, long ago Lucifer betrayed God and fell…" once again he paused closing his eye, " Then the revelation began, all those who were on Lucifer's side were sentenced to the life which they live now…"

"And what of it? None of this explains exactly who you are, boy!" muttered Charles now irritated.

Nocturne continued as if he had not heard him, with his eyes closed, "But some of us…chose this way of life for whatever reason we chose to become one of the fallen."

Nocturne looked up with his big blue eyes, "You and Gabrielle chose to go down as well but…" Nocturne's face broke into a big grin, "There was one more Michael."

Charles came to the conclusion that this boy needed help, real help, "Hmph, you are mistaken Nocturne, there was no ot-"

"Why Michael have you forgotten what happened between Lucifer's betrayal and the war that followed after?" counter Nocturne.

"What are you talking about?" asked Charles now indeed he was interested.

"There was a place empty someone needed to fill it up…" Nocturne's grin grew larger, " The one who replaced Lucifer as the angel of Light was Uriel…and Uriel is me."

Charles stood up from his chair as he stared at the boy; Nocturne smiled softly as Charles spoke, "Uriel…the angel of light, the angel who took Lucifer's place among the archangels." he shook his head.

Nocturne stood up, " I know this is a lot to take in Michael but-"

This time Charles interrupted as he walked around his desk and pulled the boy up by his shoulders, not too gently but not too roughly. He looked at him, really look at him before he grabbed his wrist and turned it over, and sure enough he found what he was looking for. The mark of the archangels as clear as day he traced it with his hand.

He sighs shaking his head he let Nocturne go and sat back down in his chair. The teen merely stares at him in a questioning manner, not sure if he got Michael to believe him or if the older was just thinking up a plan to get rid of him.

Charles let out a breath and looked as Nocturne who smiled at him, "You have the mark, and no doubt you have the memories as well Nocturne…" he paused and narrowed his eyes at him, "If you really are Uriel, where have you been?"

Nocturne blinked before grinning it a guilty way scratching the side of his head in a sheepish way, "Eh…I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" he muttered.

Charles looked at him and smiled in a sly way, " Yes, that you do Uriel."

Nocturne couldn't help but smile as Michael finally acknowledged him, after so many years, so many life times here he was. And here he also is about to explain his past years to on old friend he thought he never speak with again. Yeah, life isn't too bad, Nocturne supposed.

* * *

Uriel-flame of god, fire of god, light of god or sun of god. He is said to be the Arch Angel of Light, instead of Lucifer or the angel of salvation. So i used that and use Uriel as replacing Lucifer after he fell. If you have any questions send me a message or google it.

I did this chapter in a way to give everyone a bit of the spot light. But it'll go back to normal next chapter. Thank you so much for reading! Please review it really does help!!


	4. Live

Gee, it's been so long but know I HAVE to finish this fanfic before October which is when the next book comes out. And so this is a chapter full of little info from my little OC. I don't make MarySue's hence he is not a mary sue. Please review I'd to have any type of feedback it really does help. You have no idea how much it true helps. And to all those who have reviewed in the past and hopefully in the near future, thanks you. Thank you so very much. Without you my reviewers there is no stroy xD.

* * *

Charles let out a breath and looked as Nocturne who smiled at him, "You have the mark, and no doubt you have the memories as well Nocturne…" he paused and narrowed his eyes at him, "If you really are Uriel, where have you been?"

Nocturne blinked before grinning in a guilty scratching the side of his head in a sheepish way, "Eh…I guess I have some explaining to do, don't I?" he muttered.

Charles looked at him and smiled in a sly way, " Yes, that you do Uriel."

Nocturne couldn't help but smile as Michael finally acknowledged him, after so many years, so many life times here he was. And here he also is about to explain his past years to on old friend he thought he'd never speak with again. Yeah, life isn't too bad, Nocturne supposed.

"I guess…I should start from the beginning." He mumbled

'Though I'm not going to tell you everything.'

His blue eyes descended to the wrist of his arms to the mark of an archangel. "After we first settled on Plymouth, I wasn't very useful, " he paused and chuckled, "But even so it was enjoyable."

Charles stared at Nocturne, as the boy seemed suddenly lost in his in his own thoughts. The older man rolled his eyes and resisted the urge to cough and make the child continue.

Nocturne chuckled sheepishly, "Oh sorry, I got…distracted." He said smiling.

Charles rolled his eyes, " I noticed Nocturne, please continue."

Nocturne pouted but nevertheless continued, "But I was attacked by a silver blood no less. Lawrence found me, thankfully I was not completely drained. He told me to go to you but…"

Nocturne paused to look at his long time friend, "But I knew you wouldn't believe me, so instead I told Gabrielle. Yes, I know that Gabrielle didn't tell you. She too understood that you wouldn't believe me."

Charles arched an eyebrow; it amused him slightly how his friend assumed he would doubt him. Though it is true, he would have demised it as Uriel's over reactive imagination and nothing more.

"Around the same time that Lawrence left, I too decided that it was time for me to go. After all Gabrielle and you were both there I figured everyone would be safe," he said as his blue eyes became distant.

Charles allowed the boy to have a moment. He would never admit to it, but through the many years both he and Gabrielle became very fond of him. After all, out all the archangels he was the youngest. Well, at least that's how he acted. Charles never in his long life wants to see a rather angry Uriel.

Nocturne shook himself from his thoughts and continued.

"I left for Spain, it's a rather beautiful place. But soon I grew tired and I decided to leave my shell and be reborn in a much later life. This is currently, my third I believe," he said.

Charles was slightly surprised at this, "Third? You have been asleep for that long?"

Nocturne chuckles softly, "Yeah, my last life was rather interesting. I was born here as I always am, but in the end I always find myself on the other side of the country. Texas, is a very scary place."

Charles couldn't help but chuckle at this. Trust this boy to try and make a joke out of anything. The older male gave a soft sigh, it seems that this was all that Uriel was willing to offer as an explanation but there was still one question that needed answering.

"Uriel, why have you come back?" he asked.

Nocturne stiffened for the faintest of moments. Now that question he could not answer. Instead he felt like going an eye for an eye.

"Tell me Michael, is it true that Schulyer is under investigation…" muttered Nocturne in a tone that showed he was older then what he looked.

Charles gave no reply.

Nocturne stood up, "You know, my mind reading is not a strong as Jack's but even I don't need to read your mind for the answer. And if you ask me…her mother would be disappointed in you."

Charles chose to ignore this comment, "Nocturne, you do realize you need to be presented."

This time it was Nocturne's turn to feel uncomfortable. He nodded his head, he knew that his reappearance would have been announced at the Four Hundred-year ball as tradition. But, he was not around for that.

"Yeah I know. But Charles the family I was staying with has remained in California. I've called them earlier that I arrived safely. It's one those less known families. I never took the last name though," replied Nocturne.

Charles pondered about the child's last name but shook his head. It couldn't be that.  
"We'll discuss about presenting you another day." Muttered Charles.

Nocturne smirked, he didn't need to be told twice. He knew when he had over stayed his welcome. " Sure, then I'll see you around Charles," he said.

The other nodded his head as Nocturne exited his office. Charles had no idea what the younger vampire was planning. Oh, he knew that boy was planning something, he was always a sly fox when it came to such things. Such a child, he mused as he went back to his papers.

Jack sighed as he stepped inside his home, he sensed no Mimi but his father was home with someone else. And it was not his mother. His heart skipped a beat, the presence felt familiar. The blonde walked a little faster towards where Charles's office is. Not looking where he was going he suddenly bumped into someone.

"Ow…"cried the other person who fell to the floor.

Jack blinked as he looked at the person, "Ah, sorry…"

He paused as the person got up. It was the new transfer student at school, Nocturne. But what was he doing here? Nocturne blinked his blue orbs as he stood up. It was Jack that had caused him to fall; he chuckled at this and smiled.

"Hey Jack," said Nocturne.

"Ah…hey Nocturne, what are you doing here?" he asked.

The black haired boy titled his head as his bright blue eyes bore into Jack's green ones. The blonde had to look away; those eyes brought his too many happy memories of her.

"I was just talking to Michael about some stuff, nothing too important for you to worry your pretty little head about." said Nocturne as he grinned.

Jack turned to look at him, this time he really looked at him. He looked at the boy's pale skin like a doll's, that black hair that shined in the light and those blue orbs that reminded him so much of her. Actually now that he thought about it, there was something about Nocturne that reminded Jack of …

Jack stared at him hard, he wanted answers, "Nocturne…just who are you?" he asked.

The boy in question merely grinned cheekily, "You'll remember eventually or you can just ask Michael." he said.

Jack was about to speak when the door to the office opened. Nocturne turned around to see Michael glaring at him. The black haired boy chuckled sheepishly.

"Ah, nice talking to you Jack but I've got to go or Michael will have my head." muttered Nocturne as he walked away quickly from Jack and Charles.

Jack watched the boy walk away before he turned to Charles who seemed slightly annoyed at Nocturne's behavior.

"Father, just who is he?" he asked.

Charles sighed he swore there was a headache coming on. For whatever reason Uriel had kept himself secret at school even from Jack and Mimi. He turned to Jack and wondered for the faintest moment if he should just tell him or not, either way Nocturne practically told Jack that he, Charles, knew who he was. And if he wanted to find out all he had to do was ask him.

Sometimes, he wondered how Uriel got his position.

"An old friend, he hasn't been around for quiet sometime." He said as he went back into his office. Jack is a smart boy, he can figure it out himself besides he had other things to worry about.

Jack just watched Charles go back into his office, without saying another word about Nocturne. The blonde merely stared at the door with a very blank look on his face.

That doesn't explain anything.

What doesn't explain?

Jack cringed slightly but put on a sweet face as he turned around to see his twin, Mimi, dressed wickedly as she always is. And so he knew where they were going to go out tonight, perhaps to another club? Or dinner? Not that he had any say in it.

"It's nothing Mimi," he said lightly as he guarded his thoughts, at least a little.

Mimi frowned when she felt Jack's mind recede but she let it go, after all when they are bonded nothing will stand in their way. Not that little half blood and her human toy. Mimi finally had what always belonged to her.

She reached over to Jack and kissed him on the lips, the boy stood there for a moment not responding before he kissed back and pulled her closer. After a few moments when Mimi's hands start to roam his body, he pulled away from this kiss. He still felt weird after their first night together, he felt…dirty?

Mimi pouty cutely before smiling and kissing his cheek, " You better get dressed we are going out for dinner tonight remember?"

He returned the smile, "Yes I remember, how could I forget?" he said before kissing her lips and walking off to him room to get dressed.

Mimi smirked, yes Jack will never stray from her ever again.

Schulyer laid down on her bed and licked her lips. She had finished all her homework and made sure everything was in order, she didn't need to fail any of her classes on top of everything.

Today at school was an odd day, thought Schulyer as she reached for her sketching book. Recently she had been too busy to draw what with what happened at Brazil, Bliss acting strange and…Oliver.

She frowned at the thought, after school Oliver offered to walk her home and normally she would let him. But she wanted sometime alone to herself, something she rarely has. And earlier in the morning she had to drink some of his blood, not that she wanted to. But he insisted, worried the she might collapse from not feeding. She smiled slightly; Oliver worried too much about her. She was capable of handling herself better then most people have been giving her credit for.

Speaking of handling herself, she looked around the room before she closed the door and reached under her bed. In a case that she had bought when she returned home, was her mother's sword. Schulyer's smile brightened, it was beautiful, just like her mother. So gold and beautiful like her hair, she wondered if her mother's smile was just a bright as her sword. Probably.

She closed the case and sat on her bed; yes today was strange indeed. Her mind wondered vaguely towards the new transfer student. She swore that he and her could be mistaken as siblings.

She suddenly sat up as she remembered her grandfather's last words; you are Allergra's daughter. Your sister will be our death. But you are our salvation. You must take your mother's sword and slay him. I know you will triumph.

She frowned, he grandfather mentioned a sister only one sibling. Oh, she was being silly think that the new boy had anything to do with it. But what bother her the most is that she had yet to find anything that indicated that she had a sister.

She looked up at the ceiling of her room and sighed, Mother…what am I to do?

No sweet embrace came, no sweet words. Only silence answered her and filled her heart, because the only person that might be able to help her, is the very person she wants to avoid. Charles Force was not someone she could walk up to and ask for help, the man either hated her or found her annoying. At least that is what she thought and felt.

She vaguely wondered as she started to close her eyes, if Nocturne actually did…matter in all this? After all a blue blood doesn't show up after all that has happened for no good reason…right?

Bliss sat in her room, pacing back and forth. All those nightmares, those blackouts all tie to one thing and it made her cringe in disgust. Her immortal father had a play in it. And yes he did, and now she was alone with only her other father.

And even more so, her true father's brother is out. He has yet to have done anything but she knew; oh she knew that it was merely the claim before the storm. With very few Elders, Gabrielle in a deep sleep, and Charles being unable to really do anything leaves every blue blood out in the open.

It leaves her sister venerable, very venerable. Not only physically but she has been weak emotionally lately as well.

Yet, in all of this Bliss was sure that her true father, herself, and his brother had not counted on Uriel to show up.

Yes she sort of knew that boy was important.

It was Lucifer who truly knew just who that boy was, the young angel that God selected to take his place as Morningstar. The very little angle that helped Michael seal him away. Oh how Lucifer hated that little angle. He taught the boy, long before he had fallen, before he even thought of rebelling against God, he thought almost everything he knows. Almost.

Bliss cringed at the sudden hate that filled her being she was confused. All she knew and understood was that Nocturne mad her father very angry.

She looked over at her mirror and watched as her eyes flickered blue and then green. She wanted to tell Schulyer everything; she did not want her only real family to die. But Bliss could not, can not tell her.

All Bliss could really do is hope the Schulyer figured things out before it was took late. Before Bliss, brings death to them all. She smiled weakly, and here she thought that was Mimi's specialty.


	5. In

Alright, I know the latest has come out, but this fanfic will not be following it. Mostly because I started this before the book came out. But if you want me to include anything from the newest book feel free to tell me! Oh, and this charpter you get to peek into Nocturnes past and see how much of a child and coward he can be sometimes :P. Is there a little bit of...foreshadowing? o.o

* * *

When Nocturne had bumped into Jack, it was an accident that proved to be very helpful for his little plan. A talent that was his and his alone and that was empathy, the power to feel others emotions similar to reading minds.

So Jack had looked into his blue eyes that were duplicates of another set, Nocturne could feel what he felt. Remorse, reject and...betrayal, all these as fresh as a newly open wound. He felt these and perhaps even more, but Abbandon's emotions, even back when Nocturne was Uriel, was always too much for the younger to handle. Mostly because they were so intense that it felt like it would consume him.

He knew, or rather he understood that he should not take his time with the plan that floated around in his head. He needed to get closer to Schuyler; he needed to befriend her, Ollie and Bliss. And he needed...to stay away from Mimi.

Yes Mimi, just as Schuyler fell in love foolishly for Jack and vise versa. Uriel had fallen in love with Azrael long ago but the Angle of death did not have eyes for the Angle of Salvation and light only for the Angle of destruction.

He had gone to Lucifer for help in training him when Uriel was younger and mostly a child back before the war between Lucifer and God. Uriel had asked for help at one point to get Azrael to notice him, to love him. But Gabrielle had stopped him and offered the little angle advice. If Azrael cared or liked him at all it should be because of who he is and how he is.

That was the day Uriel became close to Gabrielle and Michael, along with Lucifer the three helped him become who he is now. They were family to him or at least as close to family as they could was foolish and idiotic back then, now a little older and over the silly crush he had back then but even now as time went by it would haunt his dreams and he would feel guilt. Because the only one he cared for now and the only one who truly needs his help, is Schuyler.

* * *

_Schulyer was fighting, fighting the hardest battle of her life. She swung her mother's sword with speed and grace but it felt heavy in her small hands. So heavy, as if the weight of the world was placed on it. Jack was fighting somewhere around her as well as Mimi and the other blue bloods but she could not find Bliss or …Nocturne._

_He is a blue blood, so where is he? In a fight against Leviathan and Lucifer, everyone is needed and so they should be here!_

_She swung her mother's sword yet again, when a sudden bright light appeared, she gasped this time she knew it was real. She ran, ran as fast a she could, Oliver and Jack try to stop her but fail. She jumps, putting all her being into the attack, she needs to end this. She needs to ends this war here and now before anyone else dies because of it._

_She lungs forward and contacts, stabbing him in the stomach. The sound of flesh and bone being broken through seem to crush down around her ears. Her eyes are closed and she is gasping for air but the light deems and she slowly opens her blue eyes._

_She first notices a warm liquid on her hands. Schuyler looks down at the sword and is horrified to see blood, lovely blue blood running down her mother's beautiful sword._

_Schuyler slowly follows the sword with her eyes and notices two hands grasping the sword and the stomach that the sword had pierced. She looks up at the face and nearly faints as two electric blue eyes met her gaze. The person smiles and leans a little forward causing the sword to dig in more. The person reaches out with its hand and caresses her cheek, slightly covering her with it's blood._

_It's smiles, "You've found the key…"_

Schuyler jumps up gasping for breath trying to calm her beating heart.

"It's just a dream, it's just a dream," she mumbles to herself running her hand through her black hair.

Such a strange dream she thought as she shook her head, she looks over at her alarm and sighs. It's already five in the morning, so she decides to get up, shower, get dressed, eat breakfast and go to school.

At the very least…is would keep her mind off of the dream…

Dreams, they hold so much meaning or at least that is what the world has come to believe. Dreams, always can always just be your imagination running wild as you sleep. Either way dreams occur and take place, perhaps some for the better or some for the worst…

* * *

Finally Friday, mused Nocturne as he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He can't help but smirk noting that his eyes shifted from a dark blue to a lighter shade today. The teen yawns stretching his arms, shivering slightly he reaches over for his clothes and gets dressed for the day at school.

Considering it is New York, the temperature had dropped a little or at least for Nocturne. Since he is use to California weather, he chose to sport a thin scarf more for show then for its actual use. A simple black hoodie with the designer logo on the front, and a pair of red skinny jeans to go with black converse.

He grabbed his messenger bag and walked out the door of his apartment locking the door behind him. The black haired teen raced down the street hoping he wouldn't miss his bus. Yes, he could have driven his car but that wasn't part of the plan. Yup, there is method to the madness.

Nocturne knew exactly where he lives; he knew exactly which bus would take him closest to the school. And he also knew who else lives near the perimeter; Schuyler Van Allen.

"Nocturne?"

The boy turned around to be greeted by the sight of Schuyler standing in front of him. Wearing her many layers of clothing and still looking adorable. He vaguely wonders what is the point of so much layers of clothing, but oh well.

"Hey Schuyler, you take this bus?" he asked tilting his head to the side.

The other black haired teen nods her head, "Yeah, I take it every morning. I had no idea you take the same one."

He chuckles lightly and shrugs his shoulders, "Well normally I take an earlier bus. But I guess my alarm wasn't working today," he pauses, "I guess I got lucky today and met up with you." He said grinning.

Schuyler smiles and giggles a little, "Yeah I guess we both got luck." She said offering him one of her far sweeter smiles.

He blinks his large blue eyes at her and a faint tint of pink color his cheeks but quickly fade within seconds. Instead he returns the smile before shivering.

"God, why is it so…cold?" he asked mostly to himself.

Schuyler can't help but laugh at this, "You're cold?" she giggles and takes off a sweater, "Here," she said handing a real hoodie, not at all like his thin one that hardly helped him at all.

He smiles warmly at her and takes the hoodie placing it over his own. He can't help but be amused at the current situation; here he was with Schuyler, wearing a hoodie on top of a hoodie on top of a shirt. Oh, and let's not forget the scarf. But, it did make him feel far warmer then he had a few seconds ago.

He grins at Schuyler, "Thanks …you didn't have to-"

"Don't worry about, I can't let you freeze to death now can I?" she said.

But in all truth she had no idea what had come over her. She didn't understand what compelled her to offer one of her hoodies and give it to him. Yet seeing him shiver there in the cold, made her want to help him keep warm. He looked small, even frail, perhaps that is the reason.

He chuckles and shrugs his shoulders, "I suppose not." He said softly and looks at the ground.

The bus comes up to the corner and they both get on, the only sits left were in the back. Nocturne turns to Schuyler and shrugs his shoulders mentioning to the sits. The other black haired teen nods in agreement and they both sit down side by side.

The two make quiet a sight, Nocturne thought, for he noticed people staring at them in the small crowded bus. He yawns a little feeling tired, perhaps it wasn't so smart of him staying up late playing the few video games he had. Yes, Uriel plays video games; after all he is only a child in the eyes of the other archangels.

Schuyler, lost in her thoughts, glances at the boy beside her. She giggles slightly noticing that he was falling asleep on the bus. Once again, unsure of what had compelled her to do this; she places her small hand on the side of his head. His blue eyes grow wide but slowly close and he laid his head on her shoulder.

She is surprised despite the fact that he said he was cold, he felt hot even burning to the very touch. It felt like a small heater was sleeping on her shoulder. She can't help but smile and ruffle his hair just a little.

But the moment is short lived as the bus comes to their stop, Schuyler sighs and tries to wake Nocturne. The other brunette blinks his eyes open and yawns before realizing what was going on.

"This is our stop, come on," said Schuyler as she smiled and got up to go to the exit.

Nocturne nodded his head though he was thinking, and was slightly amused at the fact that he had fallen asleep on her shoulder. And not only that, the fact that in this small week he had been able to form a friendship with Schuyler, a very solid one too. Though Oliver was quiet protective over Schuyler Nocturne felt horrible for the pain he knew he was going to cause sooner or later.

He followed after her and hoped off the bus, they exchange a smile as a cool breeze brushes past them. She noticed him staring at her, she tilts her head in a questioning manner, "What is it?" she asks.

He shakes his head and sticks out his arm, "Since you have escorted me to the bus before I ask to be your escort to school my lady." He said with a smirk in a mocking gentleman pose.

Schuyler does her best not to break out laugh. "Why, thank you my good sir!"

Nocturne rolls his eyes as they loop their arms together and proceed to walk to their school. Since the day he had spoken with Charles he had not talked to him since. He was not sure what older was planning but one thing is for sure, they were investigating Schuyler for the death of Lawrence. He narrows his eyes in annoyance; whoever the idiot was that suggested that will pay at his hands.

Schuyler is puzzled by the sudden rise in temperature, but remembered that she was holding onto Nocturne's arm. That would explain the heat, but as she glanced at him and saw the serious look on his face. She wondered just what was the boy thinking that he looked so determined?

Both of them caught in their thoughts don't notice two pair of eyes watching them as they entered the school building arm in arm. A pair of hazel eyes and a pair of bright green eyes watched their form as they walked towards the lockers. And both pair of eyes seemed to narrow into an intense stare, especially the green ones.

The hazel eyes weren't happy, seeing Schuyler and Nocturne walk with their arms locked together in a joking manner. That is what they use to do, both Schuyler and Oliver. Oliver had gotten to know Nocturne, they had become friends but even so he would always feel that there was something off. That there was something the blue eyed boy wasn't telling them on purpose.

Not to mention the fact that Schuyler had begun to distance herself yet again from him. Even though she said she loved him in Brazil he still felt a gap between the two of them way before Nocturne showed up. Oliver felt confused…very confused. What was going on? Actually just who was Nocturne, that is the question Oliver has been wondering this whole two weeks of knowing this new person.

Oliver is startled out of his musings when Bliss walks up to him and greets him as they make their way towards the other two, Schulyer and Nocturne. They greet him in mirror like smiles, he shudders at how alike their smiles are.

"Good morning Ollie and Bliss," said Schulyer and Nocturne in unison.

Bliss giggles at them, "Morning you two."

Oliver, despite what he was thinking about earlier smiles at Schulyer and places a kiss on her lips.

"Morning Sky," he said and nods towards Nocturne who smirked at him.

Now as for the greens ones, they seemed to be swirling with such intensity it's a wonder that the two being observed didn't notice. Jack Force, was not a happy camper at the moment. He watched Nocturne lean towards Schulyer and whisper something in her ear making them both laugh.

Why did he feel jealous? Schulyer had made it perfectly clear that she loved Oliver and had lied to him. Jack had given up on her and returned to Mimi, so why? Why did he feel jealous? Wait, perhaps he was only curious? Yes, that is it, he wasn't jealous of Nocturne merely curious about whom he is.

After what he father had 'told' him or rather what he failed to mention to the twins really bothered Jack. Not only that but Nocturne was to be introduced to the remaining blue blood community tomorrow night. What really bothered him the most is how Nocturne…acted around Schulyer not only that but, how they looked so much alike sent shivers down his spine.

Same height, same hair color even their eyes are the same color, except sometimes Nocturne's would turn grey at random moments at a time. If Jack didn't know better he would say that they-

"Jack!"

Jack is startled from his thoughts by Mimi who was glaring at him, "Jack, I have been trying to talk to you for ten minutes! What is wrong with you?" she said.

Jack turns away from Schulyer and Nocturne and looks at his twin and offers her a smile.

"Sorry Mimi, I was only thinking my love," he said forcing the words to spill out of his mouth.

Mimi narrows her eyes for a moment before smiling and nuzzling against her twin's cheek, " Oh, it's fine Jack," she paused as her eyes look over his shoulder.

She narrows her eyes briefly at Schulyer before glancing back at Jack and kissing his cheek lovingly. Jack smiles a little and lets her, while he caresses her cheek softly. She pulls away but still has that playful smirk on her lips.

"So Jack, have you told the news to the honored guest about tomorrow night?" she asked at they walked to the classroom.

Jack looked at her a little confused, what was she talking about? What about tomorrow night? Mimi noticed his confusion and huffed in annoyance.

"Jack, tomorrow night is when Charles wants to introduce Nocturne to the other blue bloods! He told us to tell him today," she said looking at Jack like he had grown two heads.

This was not like her twin, to forget something so important wasn't like Jack at all. The other blonde did his best to not look surprise, but he was surprised that he had forgotten to tell Nocturne this. Though it puzzled him why Charles didn't want to tell the boy himself, but whatever his reasons are must be good ones.

"Oh, don't worry Mimi I'll tell him later today." He said.

Mimi merely sighed and shook her head, "It's alright Jack, I have French with him I'll tell him then." She said as she leaned in a placed a kiss on Jack's cheek before waving goodbye and going to her class.

Jack didn't protest and walked the other direction, he didn't have classes with either Nocturne or Schulyer but he figured that was for the best. Then he suddenly hears her laugh, he turns and there by the lockers is Schulyer with the others laughing, smiling that smile of her's.

Nocturne notices him first and stares before smirking and turning his attention back to Schulyer, he whispers something to her causing her to turn towards Jack.

The two for the briefest moment stare at each other, those bright blue eyes gazed into those electric green ones. Jack feels his heart stop, as she smiles, the smile she would always give him back when they would met in the apartment. It felt more like minutes then seconds as they both stare, and he manages to offer her a simple smile in return.

She, Schulyer breaks away from her friends brifly whihc startled mostly Oliver. Bliss and Nocturne merely shared a knowing glance. The black haired girl, still smiling, still staring in those green eyes speaks to Jack in who knows how long.

"Hey," she manages to say smiling even brighter then before.

But inside she was worring. Would he hate her? Well, she deserved it after all she lied him, very much so. But the truth that is locked inside her heart will have to stay hidden forever. She would rather die then see Jack be placed in the same position as her mother. She...she will always and forever love Jack Force, but he couldn't know. Not anymore. No one can ever figure it out, not only will there be trouble but...Ollie would be hurt.

"Hey..." he said back to her and for the first time in so long he smiled that smile.

The smile that caught Schulyer's attention, the smile that seemed to always brigthen her day, back then. Jack felt strange, that strange sensation she would always give him, that sensation that he was floating on air and as if a heavy load had been lifted from his shoulders. He still felt hurt for what she had said to him back in 'their' apartment, it will always her but to have her there to smile at him, and speak to him. It helped.

"Hey, Jack," she mumbled with a spirkle in her brigth blue eyes.

Jack did he best to act normal, to not let her see the hurt he still felt, to not let her see the want he had still for her. But when she spoke his name, in that sweet voice, it sent shivers down his spine. It's not like how Mimi called his name, no when Schulyer said it...it was perfect.

"Hey, Schulyer..." he mumbled not able to look away from her eyes.

He missed her.

She missed him.

But...it's over, thought Jack, she left me, she doesn't want me right? But as, god dare he say it? As a soft blush, the softest blush he had ever seen graced her cheeks. He suddenly had his doubts, was ther still a spark? Was there still a...god, was there still a chance for them?

"Sky I-"

But the moment is broken as Oliver takes Schulyer's hand, "Come on, class is going to start soon." He said.

Schulyer looks sad, she doesn't move from her spoke for a few moments, their eyes still locked. it was like they were in a trance. She didn't want to go, but she knew she had to. She wanted to stay, he wanted her to stay. He wanted her to stay there staring back at him, smiling up at him, to be there for him. And she would have...if only...

But she braves a smile and turns away from Jack before following after Oliver and Bliss. He shoulders slumped in defeat and lose. She didn't want to go...

Nocturne stays behind and looks at Jack for a few seconds, the blonde narrows his eyes a little at him.

"Nocturne, just what are you to her?" he asks, the very question that has been plaguing his mind for a while now. His voice laced with vemon, something that Nocturne did not miss but it did't bother him. If only the blonde knew his trun intentions.

The black haired teen merely smirks and shrugs his shoulders, "You'll just have to figure it out, now won't you, Abbadon?" he said.

Before Jack could say another word to him, Nocturne quickly followed after Schulyer and the others. Archangel or not, he didn't want to be late for his class. The blonde growls in frustration and shakes his head, he might as well head to class as well. Despite this, he smiles a little, Schulyer had…actually smiled at him…just like before…perhaps...there is still hope...

* * *

French, just what in God's name compelled him to actually take this class? Oh, wait…needed to take a foreign language. He already knew French, Spanish, and Latin…and Italian. Either there he is sitting in the back of French class bored to death.

Someone taps his back and startles him; he looks behind him at first only to realize that the person who had tapped his shoulder was sitting next to him. Mimi Force just gave him one of her charming smiles.

Nocturne rolled his eyes and looked back at the teacher doing his best to ignore Mimi. One, his past life wasn't helping him. Two, this was the girl that somewhat ruined Schulyer and Jacks relationship. Three, she evil sometimes…

Mimi huffed; visibly annoyed that someone was ignoring her. The blond girl tapped his shoulder again Nocturne ignored it. She decided to throw a note to him he ignored it. And so, unaccustomed to such things she tried to enter his mind like she did with Jack. She did her best not to let out a scream of pain; the wall around his mind was like fire no it is fire.

Nocturne gave a knowing smirk as he continued to stare in front of him. Normally Mimi would have given up by now, but she can be stubborn and she hates it, HATES it when someone has the nerve to ignore her.

And so she did the last things that came into her mind, she stared him. Well, more like glare at him, but you get the picture.

Nocturne shifted uncomfortably in his seat, he could feel her green eyes glare across from him. Feeling very uncomfortable he raised his hand asked the teacher if her could go the restroom. Thankfully it was a yes and Nocturne wasted no time getting out of the classroom.

She stood up without asking the teacher permission, she merely gave him an icy stare and walked right out of class. Mimi got angry, now he was not only ignoring her but also running away from her! How dare he, the little new kid! Who cares if he was popular in California, she would not stand for this.

Since the first day he had transferred to the school, the first time they talked he blew her off and ever since then had avoided her like the plague. She wondered why, since he is a blood blue and obviously someone important the way Jack had described how Charles spoke to him the one day he entered their home. But she could not remember who the hell he was and right now she felt like kicking his ass.

She spotted the black haired boy only a few feet in front of her, she hissed. That boy would not be getting away from her now. He seemed oblivious as she approached and only noticed when she was right next to him, by the boy's restroom. Perhaps not only will she deliver Charles message but get some answers as well.

The boy in question looked up at her with, dare she say it, frightened big blue eyes. Bug blue eyes that she despised because they looked like that girl's eyes. What the hell is up with this guy?

His expression changed to a more curious one, "What do you want?" he asked keeping his voice leveled.

She rolled her eyes and placed her hands on her hips, "Don't get so full of yourself after ignoring me and running away like a coward you should feel happy that I even bothered to follow you."

Nocturne frowned but didn't say anything instead letting the words fall as they may. After all being reticule by Azrael is nothing new to him. He merely tilts his head and stares at her, "Well then, why did you follow me out her?"

She rolled her eye dramatically, "I only followed you because Charles wanted me to tell you that you will be introduced this Saturday at our home and you can bring only one guest." She said in a very bored tone of voice.

Nocturne blinked, well that was very unexpected. "Wait…this Saturday?! Why so short noticed?" he asked staring at her slightly confused.

She looked like she was about to answer but instead Nocturne merely laughed. Mimi stared at him as if he had just lost his mind.

"Hahaha, it's so like Michael to get try and get me off guard, that ass," he said between laughs.

As he continued to laugh at his own little recollections, Mimi stared at him; no she was not checking him out. As far as she was concerned he wasn't worth her time, but the fact of the matter is, she could not remember him from any of her memories. Just like Schuyler but unlike that girl Charles knew who this boy was. And it irritated her that she, Mimi Force, did not have a single clue.

"Nocturne," she said, he stopped laughing and stared at her with a confused look as to why she had said his name. "Why are you?" she asked.

Nocturne, once again, looked frightened at her; his eyes were large and blue like a lost child. His face paler then it normally was he did what he had been doing since the beginning of school. Run away from her.

But as he walked past him, looking at the ground not sparing a single glance at her, he spoke softly. So softly that she wonders if he had imagined it.

"_Amor ordinem nescit_…" he whispered and ran back to the classroom.

She didn't stop him, but she felt annoyed none the less. He had dodged her question, but why? Mimi shrugged her shoulders as she walked back to class and actually wondered if there was meaning to his words that he spoke in Latin.

**'Love does not know order'** …

* * *

So...now we know something about Nocturne, some JACKSKY ness, some NocturneSky and what's this? ,Mimi scares the shit out Nocture? I wonder why... any theories? Well anyway please review! Next time there will be...very interesting Nocturne comes out and shocks everyone including Sky and Jack and Mimi. But ...just what is he up to with Jack and Sky?


End file.
